calendary of love
by Hoshi Tsukino
Summary: Doce meses, doce fanfics, historia entre lazadas por un año en común y mucho amor a nuestro fantasma favorito. Pasen, lean y disfruten.
1. Enero

Hola, se que debo estar en mi par de proyectos inconclusos; pero bueno esto me llamo mucho la atención y aquí me tienen 12 meses, 12 fanfics, cada uno con una temática diferente, si alguien está interesado en la propuesta les proporcionare más información por mensaje privado o por los comentarios.

Bueno y primero es enero un song-fanfic, **Días de enero de Shakira** muy original ¿verdad?, (inserte voz llena de sarcasmo).

El fantasma dela ópera no me pertenece, yo lo quiero pero no se deja, Gastón Leroux nos lo mostró desde las sombras.

A leer.

.

:o :o :o

.

 **Días de Enero.**

" _En ocasiones te escribo tan lindo, para lo sucio que te pienso."_

 _Anónimo._

 ** _~Te conocí un día de enero_**

 ** _Con la luna en mi nariz_**

 ** _Y como vi que eras sincero_**

 ** _En tus ojos me perdí.~_**

-Eso que haces se le llama acosó-. Sonrisa pícara me hacia rabiar.

Lance un gruñido lleno de molestia y solo conseguí que el nos volteara a ver con mala cara por el escándalo que ocasionamos con sus carcajadas y mis gruñidos molestos.

¡Lo sabia!, ¡¿ok?!. Si, soy una acosadora desde inicios del segundo semestre casi un año acosándolo, se sus horarios y mucho más de lo que debería, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, es alguien que deseo conocer más de el, ¡y obtener cada gramo de su ser sea para…! mi; un intenso poder de posesión se apoderó de mi desde el momento en que lo conocí, sus ojos dorados, fríos y calculadores que me estremecieron, en los quede prendida totalmente.

Esa aura llena de misterio que lo envolvían y del cual quería pertenecer, embargarme en ella y conocer por completo lo que ocultaba, siempre me gusto el misterio así que era imposible no caer por el.

Y cuando comenzó a hablar ¡oh por Dios!, su voz era tan jodidamente sensual, que de inmediato comencé a maquinar escenarios donde me jodía con ganas mientras que con su voz ronca me decía muchas vulgaridades al oído, ¡verga!.

Pero no solo era su voz también la manera y la forma de utilizar tan elocuazmente el verbo, una joya entre un montón de mierda adolescente, me encantó y fue así como comencé a acosarlo.

 ** _~Que torpe distracción_**

 ** _Y que dulce sensación_**

 ** _Y ahora que andamos por el mundo_**

 ** _Como eneas y benitin_**

 ** _Ya te encontré varios rasguños_**

 ** _Que te hicieron por ahí~_**

-¡Ana!- bramo molesto ante el escándalo que provocábamos, Paula y yo.

Sonreí coqueta, según yo, -no te preocupes cariño no nos correrán- giñe el ojo mientras fingía demencia ante la mirada molesta de la bibliotecaria.

Ya se que se están preguntando ¿Cómo es que una acosadora puede hablarse así con su víctima?; muy simple, Erik no cree ser lo suficientemente para nadie, así que era muy absurdo que tuviera una acosadora, sus palabras, pero su mejor amigo sabia que no era así y sumándole el hecho de que yo no soy muy buena como stalker bueno no fue difícil el que no se diera cuenta.

Nadir decidió ayudarme acercarme a el; así nos volvimos Buenos amigos, inseparables, Erik jamás se imagino que yo estaba más que enamorada de el.

Una nota cae de entre las hojas del libro que acaba de sacar en su mochila.

-¡otra nota de tu pretendiente!- alzó mi voz lo suficientemente para que no me regañen y el me escuché.

Me oye y se sonroja

Y yo se que dice la dichosa nota.

Con todos los puntos y comas.

 ** _~Pero mi loco amor_**

 ** _Es tu mejor doctor_**

 ** _Voy a curarte el alma en duelo_**

 ** _Voy a dejarte como nuevo_**

 ** _Y todo va a pasar_**

 ** _Pronto verás el sol brillar_**

 ** _Tú más que nadie merece ser feliz~_**

Erik salió disparado de la biblioteca y lo comenzamos a seguir era tan habitual el hacerlo que ya se volvió parte de la rutina, el veía todo como un mal chiste no se sentía capaz de causar un sentimiento de deseo, cariño y amor.

Yo sabia el porque, más sin embargo no lo podía hablar directamente de ello con el, Erik confiaba en mi, bastante, si tomamos en cuenta lo fácil que me permitió acercarme a el, pero aún así el no hablaba de Madeline y Christine, las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida y de las que casualmente me entere de ellas.

Erik las ama con mucha intensidad, tanta que aun a pesar de todo no ha podido albergar ningún sentimiento negativo contra estas. Aunque su sentimiento sea tan intenso estos mismos no lograron ser suficientes para ellas y solo recibió de un cariño, un aprecio tan banal y doloroso para el receptor de estos.

Pero yo lo amaba y no me cansaría de repetírselo hasta que lo crea y pueda mostrarme.

 ** _~Ya vas a ver como van sanando_**

 ** _Poco a poco tus heridas_**

 ** _Ya vas a ver como va_**

 ** _La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar_**

 ** _Y aunque hayas sido un extranjero_**

 ** _Hasta en tu propio país_**

 ** _Si yo te digo ¿como dices tu?_**

 ** _Tu aún dices ¿que decís?_**

 ** _Y lloras de emoción oyendo un bandoneón~_**

Llegue a su lado y apreté suavemente su hombro en manera de apoyo, me miro con esos dorados orbes que se cargaba y el dolor apareció en ellos junto a una gran furia haciéndolo centella.

-esto ha sido demasiado, odio esta maldita broma-.

Me agache a su altura y tome su rostro entre mis manos

-¿y si no es una broma? Y ¿si en verdad hay alguien que te ama?, ¿no crees que deberías darte una oportunidad de conocerle?-.

E intente con todas mis fuerzas que eso no sonará a una plegaria desesperada para que Erik me mirara a mi más allá de un mal chiste, que viera mis sentimientos y lo mucho que le tenia que dar.

-¿te escuchas?, ¿qué dices?, ¿cómo es que alguien se puede fijar en mi?-.

El nudo en mi garganta era tan doloroso que necesitaba expresarlo, sacar todo el dolor acumulado. Lo abrace con fuerza.

-si no se enamoraran de ti serían unos estúpidos-.

Lágrimas salinas mojaron mi hombro.

 ** _~Y aunque parezcas despistado con ese caminar pausado_**

 ** _Conozco la razón que hace doler tu corazón_**

 ** _Por eso quise hacerte esta canción._**

 ** _Ya vas a ver como van sanando_**

 ** _Poco a poco tus heridas_**

 ** _Ya vas a ver como va_**

 ** _La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar_**

 ** _Ya vas a ver como van sanando_**

 ** _Poco a poco tus heridas_**

 ** _Ya vas a ver como va_**

 ** _La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar.~_**

Erik caminaba cabizbajo en los pasillo que lo llevan hasta su habitación, en esas paredes en las cuales reside, nunca ha sido un hogar, un lugar siempre frío y aunque su madre intento llenarlo de confort jamás podrá desplazar el sentimiento tan amargo que tiene al ver sus ojos llenos de lastima.

Hubo un tiempo donde ese lugar fue más colorido, a lado Christine, pero nunca fue suficiente, ella ama a un gran chico y jamás le pudo retener eso era como terminar con lo más bello de todo su ser, su maravillosa alma, bien decía Platón, que la belleza residía en el alma y que por eso estas estaban libres, asumio que así debía mantenerlo.

Llego a la habitación y se tumbó en la cama, saco la nota de su pantalón y releyó.

" ** _Lo bello de tu alma se muestra entre tus ojos,_**

 ** _¡Cuánto daría por hacerlos burbujear de alegría!."_**

Suspiro, muy bello para ser verdad, ¿y es qué como alguien se podía enamorar de él?. No importaba lo que Ana dijera, él no lo creía. Aunque seria hermoso tener alguien que procurará su felicidad.

Y ante sus ojos la idea de que Ana fuera esa persona no era tan descabellada.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** al fin \\*o, se supone que lo publicaría a inicios de mes, aja, y bueno lo termine a penas este será un libro para todo el año. Encontré esta idea en Wattpad, (la traición, ¡no tuve elección :'v) en fin puedo pasarles el link y así si desean comenzar con el proyecto, yo lo hago como meta personal, quería hacerlo pero no sabia como empezar y esto sirve como guía, ustedes pueden participar en la temática.

En fin siempre me explayo, bueno nós leemos hasta febrero el catorce sin falta, bye bye.


	2. Febrero

El fantasma de la ópera no me pertenece es del maravilloso Gastón Leroux yo solo escribo para entretenerles.

Y sin nada más que aclarar a leer.

.

.

 **Por favor acepta mis sentimientos.**

Se visualizaba un escenario tan desolador como el de mañana al ver tantos soldados caídos rondando por las calles, la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, embaturrado de una masusca café que goteaba de todas partes, lo más seguro es que la regañarían y su castigo seria el remodelar la cocina como estaba; lo valdría eso pensó al ver que su loco experimento funciono. Lo que tenía en común esas escenas era que mañana seria San Valentín así que mientras unos corrían para comprar aquello que les funcionaria para salir de la temible friend-zone; ella intentaba con sus posiciones y menjurjes crear un intento de chocolate comestible.

.

.

Erik intentaba comprender que hacia esa cajita de color negro con un moñito en color rojo, justo ahí frente de el, miro a todos lados era de alguien más, corrección es de alguien más; pero su nombre escrito con letras grandes y rojas es más que obvio va para el, no sabe como es que acabo en esas historias japonesas que Ana veía siempre y que al volverse su amigo lo lleno de miles de referencias de estos.

" _ **Por favor acepta mis sentimientos."**_

Si, era igual a esos animes donde lindas chicas menudas con ojos extremadamente gigantes y boquitas ridículamente pequeñas se le confesaban a patanes con complejo de príncipe o príncipes con complejo de patán, para mostrar su amor romanticursi y muy empalagoso o en todo caso no se logra confesar y termina en un capítulo muy chusco.

Tenía la cajita entre sus manos temiendo que sus temores fueran ciertos, la abrió lentamente, saboreando la expectativa que esto le generaba.

Y ahí todas acomodadas, las bolitas de chocolate casero se burlaban de su ingenuidad.

Suspiro cansado, ya era suficiente de esa broma; no podía verse a lado de alguien, que esa persona procura su bienestar y lo colmara de esos detalles tan tiernos y sumamente cursis, pero lo hacían estremecer, llenar su ser de cariño y enamorarlo hasta los huesos. Por que si ya se había enamorado de esa fantasmagórica figura de aquella persona que decía amarlo y en un momento por su mente cruzo la idea de Ana detrás de algún edificio poco transitado entregándole los chocolates mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente tal y como lo dicta la conducta nipona, y así mismo le pedía que aceptara sus sentimientos.

¡Joder!, ¡¿Qué mierdas estaba pensando?!, su corazón latía desesperado por la adrenalina que la escena tan intensa que proyectaba, ¡era solo su puta imaginación! Y estaba peor que colegiala enamorada, pero que irónico era un ¡puto colegial enamorado!, no podía ser, se revolvía con añico el cabello; no no no y no, no se podía enamorar así de su mejor, leal y única amiga que tenía, no podía echar a perder esa bella relación con sus sentimientos.

Eso era tan agotador y muy desesperante, realmente quería conocer, si es que todo era verdad, aquella persona y tratarla directamente pero el hecho de se mantuviera tras el velo del anonimato mermaba los deseos de conocerle, luego estaba ahí Ana con su manera tan divertida y muy dulce de tratarlo de quererle que era tan doloroso el sostenerse de ese amor y seguir deseando más aún a pesar de que Ana le daba amor a manos llenas y todo se iba a la mierda por que no se sentía merecedor, suficiente, importante y sobretodo especial como para ser amado de aquella manera tan pasional.

Sus pensamientos depresivos pararon ahí justo cuando entro al salón, gritando y con su escándalo que la acompañaba donde fuera, Ana tan energética como siempre; no podría ser ella seria demasiado obvia, no Ana no era esa persona.

-Tu acosadora o acosador- señalo los chocolates, hace unos días en que Ana se le metió en la cabeza que Raoul podría tener un amor unilateral y lleno de odio hacia el, nota mental prohibirle los mangas, fanfictions y cualquier tipo de arte que contenga amor dramático y homosexual a Ana, ya estaba enloqueciendo creando parejas en todos lados.

Su mala cara intento advertirle que estaba muy fastidiado cosa que si Ana noto lo mando al carajo, cuando le tomo el rostro y empezó a decir que se veía muy tierno todo enojado.

Tomo un chocolate y se lo comió, eso lo cabrío totalmente, ¿¡que le pasaba esos eran sus chocolates!?.

La mirada consternada de Ana le trajo a la realidad y se dio cuenta de su muy estúpido comportamiento.

Pero es que de esa única manera sabia amar, no sabia de que otra forma hacerlo; amaba tan posesiva y recelosamente de la misma forma que acababa de actuar con el que se comiera Ana el chocolate.

Era un idiota.

Salió del salón, estaba tan confundido, tan estresado, tan ansioso; en verdad esto lo consumía.

Sentado detrás de un edificio sintió como algo era colocado en su regazo. Abrió sus ojos, vio el pequeño paquete que contenía los endemoniados chocolates, tomo aire y se armo de valor para mirar a los ojos aquella única persona que le siguiera hasta el fin.

Su mirada dulce lo hizo sentir culpable.

-te gusta- esa sonrisa, deslumbrante lo cegaba.

-¿y…?- sentía la garganta seca.

-¡no lo negaste…!- lo señalo con dedo acusador mientras su irremediable y descarado escándalo, aquel que adoraba porque aliviaba su soledad.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo -¿y…?- lo expreso más tranquilo.

-¿y…?- ahora insistía ella.

-no puedo- de inmediato aquel puchero molesto; era tan transparente -no puedo, yo soy posesivo, amo de una manera tan pasional y tan asfixiante que la dañare-.

-¿y…?- levantaba las cejas exigiéndole respuestas. ¿De qué? Solo ella se entendía. -así amas, es tu forma, es como eres tu y si te ama como dice, lo apreciara con tanto amor y tanto cariño que esta bien, tal cuál-.

Me abrace con fuerza a ella mientras lloraba ante las palabras tan lindas que le decía.

Suspiro más calmado y probo el chocolate, Primero muy dulce y cuando quito esa fina capa un sabor amargo lo envolvió, tan perfecto, de alguna manera, aunque no le conocía, sentía que los describía tan perfectamente.

Erik si recibió un chocolate como en esos mangas que Ana leía, detrás de un edificio poco transitado y con una escena muy romanticursi.

Erik ese día acepto aquellos sentimientos.

Erik no sabia la magnitud de su respuesta.

 **Extra:**

-¡estas vivo!- la exclamación tan alegre que lo recibió a la entrada de la escuela lo sorprendió mucho.

-¿de qué hablas Ana?-.

-ya sabes, si muy lindo el detalle de parte de la chica pero no sabíamos si no tenía algo raro o algo a lo que fueras alérgico-.

Entorno los ojos en blanco, solo Ana podía hacer esos comentarios inesperados e indeseables.

-y aun pensado eso me los llevaste y me convenciste de comerlos-.

-¿¡qué!? ¡yo me comí el primero!-.

-¡y yo me comí toda la caja!-. Esa clase de peleas eran que hacían amarla.

-bueno pero estas bien y eso importa-.

-además de que fue un detalle más lindo que un chocolate medio mordido- amaba molestarla.

-¡fue para asegurar tu salud Erik!-.

-¡era un chocolate empaquetado Ana!-.

Ambos rieron y sin duda deseaban que durara así por siempre.

 **Notas finales:**

Holi, bueno está historia era el especial de _**FEBRERO**_ alguien le debió explicar a la escritora en fin para luego es tarde y nunca es tarde para nada así que aquí esta y nós leemos en unas semanas bye bye.

Perdonen los errores ortográficos.


End file.
